Underground
by Wuakayaka
Summary: A pesar de que pasaron varios años, y que no fue por él, Urahara se sigue sintiendo culpable por lo que les paso a los Vizards, y más por una chiquilla gruñona... una chiquilla a la que llego a querer como una hija. Pesimo Summary :S.


**N_otas de la _A_utora:_**_ Ando muy activa con los Ones-Shots xDDD. Ya tengo todas las actualizaciones... bueno casi todas, solo que las tengo en un cuadernillo y me da pereza pasarlos a la computadora xD. Nunca hice un One-shot que no sea de Hiyori, Shinji, Rukia e Ichigo... y ahora, aunque tambien hay parte de Hiyori y Shinji, es de Kisuke... y... y... y espero que me haya quedado algo "decente" xD. El nombre del Fic... possssss no se me ocurría nada xD. Este iba a ser el primer Shot, de la serie de Shots de la que había dicho, pero me arrepenti y decidi hacerlo aparte, porque aún no me decido si hacer una serie de Shots ShiYori, solamente, o ShiYoris, Mashiro x Kensei, de las parejas y personajes de los Vizards, :S._

**D_isclaimer:_**_ Bleach no me pertenece._

* * *

Como todas las noches salio a afuera de su tienda a ver el cielo nocturno, fue una costumbre que tomo desde que se había hecho Capitán del 12 escuadrón. Era relajante, para él, hacerlo. En esos minutos que tenía en silencio consigo mismo, los usaba para reflexionar, o bien desestrezarce.

Pero en esos momentos por los que estaban pasando lo mejor que podía hacer era reflexionar. Después de todo, no justamente él, pero uno de sus conocidos más cercanos había tenido contacto con _ellos. _Lo sabía. Además era medio obvio que algún día contactarían con él, desde su entrenamiento junto con Ichigo para ir a rescatar a la Sociedad de Almas a rescatar a Rukia lo supo. Él era de gran ayuda para ellos.

Sonrio divertido.

Aunque primero y principal ante de sacar conclusiones, un gran logro sería que lo convencieran de luchar junto a ellos. Sabía que Ichigo era capaz de dar su vida por la Sociedad de Almas, y más aún si se trataba de Rukia… Suspiro. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta o admitiría que no solo sentía amistad por ella?. Los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Aunque, volviendo al tema, él en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que Ichigo luche junto a ellos. Después de todo, ellos en verdad se lo merecían. Claro que el gustoso los ayudaría, solo que había un pequeño inconveniente, no sabía si ellos querrían, si quiera, verlo. Y mucho menos una de ellos. La menor de todos. Una chica pequeña, gruñona, rubia, delgada, de carácter _demasiado_ fuerte, muy poco femenina… aunque a pesar de todo eso, era muy querida por casi todos los que la conocieron. Y eso lo incluía a él.

Sarugaki Hiyori. Nunca olvidaría ese nombre, ni a la persona poseedora del nombre. A pesar de que ella lo insultaba, pegaba, maltrataba, y miles de cosas más (cuando era Capitán) él había llegado a quererla hasta el punto de verla como una hija.

Desvió su mirada al piso.

_Es una misión a la que solo te la puedo confiar a ti Hiyori-san. _Eso fue lo que le dijo aquel día, aquel maldito día. Por estar tan entusiasmado con sus investigaciones, y creyendo que era un caso de poca importancia, la mando a ella. ¡Ja!. Si claro, poca importancia. Eso se notaba fácilmente cuando le dijeron que diez shinigamis habían desaparecido. Esta bien, ella era una fukutaicho, pero el que diez shinigamis sean victimas no demuestra, toda, la gravedad del ausento, pero si que es algo grave.

Si tan solo hubiera pensado bien en aquel momento. Ella no hubiera pasado por todo eso.

Aunque parte de él, le pidió que fuera ella porque confiaba en ella y su fuerza, quería darle una oportunidad, para demostrar su poder y fuerza, la quería como una hija, por eso quería que ella se luciera frente al comandante para que la tome en cuenta para algunas cosas. Jamás penso que darle justo aquella oportunidad sería el final.

Sentía lastima por los demás; Lisa, Hacchi, Rose, Love, Mashiro, Kensei y Shinji; pero Hiyori estaba a su cargo ÉL fue quien la mandó. Aunque también, si el Yamamoto, lo hubiera mandado a él solamente, como le había pedido aquella vez, los demás no hubieran pasado por eso. Gran parte de lo que le paso a ellos fue su culpa, por no decir toda la culpa. Y la mayoría de una de las personas de las que más llego a querer en el 12avo escuadrón.

Volvio a levantar su mirada al firmamento.

Por él, siete jóvenes, y prácticamente, una niña los habían usado como conejillos para la prueba de un cruel, y puto, experimento. Les habían arrebatado todo el futuro que les quedaba por vivir en la Soul Society.

Escucha unos pasos acercarse por detrás de él. Sabía quien era.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitarlos?- dijo aquella persona adivinando, como siempre, lo que pensaba- Hace mucho tiempo que no vas Kisuke.

Sonrio irónico.

-¿Crees que esta bien, ir a visitarlos cuando todos ellos duermen para que no me vean, porque soy tan cobarde que aún, después de tantos años, no tengo cara para verlos frente a frente, Yoruichi?.

-Tú eres el único que piensa que ellos no se dieron cuenta cuando ibas, Kisuke.

-…-

Sabía que Yoruichi podía tener toda la razón del mundo, y eso le daba menos ganas de ir. Aunque se muera por verla tan solo una vez más.

-Tal vez… si vaya.

* * *

Entro sigilosamente a aquella habitación, que se encontraba en penumbras. Finalmente Yoruichi si lo convenció de ir, pero no iría cuarto por cuarto a ver como estaban todos, sabía que estaban en perfecto estado, solo venía unos dos minutos para verla a _ella._

Se dirigió a la pared que se encontraba frente a ella para poder verla de frente. Se quedo en silencio, observando su tranquilo dormir, como su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente; su respiración era calmada, se encontraba tranquila, cosa muy extraña en ella… tal vez haya cambiado de cómo se comportaba antes, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

-Hace tiempo que no vienes Urahara- dijo una voz muy conocida por él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Shinji- dirigiendo su mirada, al dueño de la voz.

Este, como era de esperarse, sonrió con su típica sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.

-¿Cómo has estado?. De repente dejaste de venir a vernos "dormir"- poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-No creo que quieran que venga- dijo, achicando sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que no?- con sarcasmo- Todos te hemos extrañado, Kisuke… ¿No es cierto Hiyori?- dirigiendo su mirada hacia la aludida, sabiendo que esta, estaba despierta.

Esta no contesto, solo se movió un poco y giro su cuerpo mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Shinji volvio a sonreír por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Shinji, no la despiertes, esta dormida- le pidió, inocentemente Urahara.

Shinji lo miro con un signo de pregunta en la cara. ¿Acaso no estar con Hiyori durante tanto tiempo, hacía olvidar la forma en la que ella se comportaba?. Si era así tendría que tomarse unas vacaciones lejos de ella… ante ese pensamiento se arrepintió. La vida sin Hiyori, por lo menos para él, sin sus golpes, insultos y todo lo que incluía vivir con ella, sería demasiado aburrida.

-Vaya Urahara, no nos vienes a visitar por varios años y ya te olvidas la forma de ser de cada uno- dijo, haciéndose el indignado- No esta dormida, todos sabíamos que vendrías hoy. Así que te esperamos, claro, cada uno haciéndose como que esta dormido.

-¡Maldito pelado bocón!- salto Hiyori, sin poder contenerlo más, sentándose en su cama.

-¿Ves?.

-¿Cómo es que sabían que vendría hoy?- pregunto Urahara, pasando por alto a la rubia que seguía gritando miles de insulto hacia Shinji.

-Siempre fuiste malo ocultando tu reiatsu Kisuke-

Tenía razón. No por nada todos le decían lo mismo. ¿No?. Especialmente Yoruichi que se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días, como si fuera su pan de cada día.

Luego de eso, y una vez que Hiyori se quedo sin aire de estar diciéndole a Shinji los adorables adjetivos que pensaba de él, se formo un incomodo silencio entre los tres. Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir. Shinji sentía que sobraba ahí, después de todo Kisuke había venido a ver que todos estaban bien, y a ver como estaba Hiyori. Urahara solo quería salir de ahí, no esperaba que todos estén despiertos y enterados de su "visita". Y, por último, Hiyori no sabía donde meterse o que decir, le incomodaba un poco la presencia del castaño con extraño sombrero.

-Creo que mejor me voy- se ánimo a decir, al fin, Urahara.

Hiyori y Shinji no dijeron nada, no les había dado tiempo, apenas termino de decir la última letra, y Urahara ya se encontraba a fuera del lugar.

-Sabes que si no hablas con él ahora, nunca lo harás Hiyori. Él se siente culpable de lo que nos paso, cuando la culpa no es de él sino de Aizen… Después vendrá la pelea contra Aizen, y no sabremos si todos volveremos con vida, aprovecha ahora que tienes la oportunidad Hiyori- le dijo Shinji, antes de salir de su habitación.

Hiyori solo desvió la mirada de la de Shinji. Tenía razón. Desde que llegaron aquí tenía ganas de hablar con él. En la S.S había aprendido a quererlo junto con todas sus estupideces, solo que no se animaba ya que en aquel momento pensaba que la culpa era de él, además que se lo impedía su orgullo.

Miro hacia la ventana, como le dijo Shinji, no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para poder hablar con él.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles. Era tarde, aproximadamente las 3: 00 am así que era el único que andaba caminando por esas calles.

Se golpeo miles de veces mentalmente, había sido un gran error ir allí. Después, cuando llegue, le reclamaría a Yoruichi ya que ella había sido la que prácticamente lo había obligado.

-¿A dónde vas?- escucho a una voz, que provenía desde más arriba que él.

Conocía esa voz, aunque no podía creer que fuera el dueño de aquella voz que en verdad le este hablando.

Con curiosidad, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, encontrándose con Hiyori que lo miraba con una ceja en alto.

-A la tienda- contesto, un poco confundido.

-La tienda queda para el otro lado, bokke- le contesto esta, con su tono de voz un poco irritado.

Urahara no pudo evitar el no sonreír. Ese tono, el insulto, la forma en que lo trataba, le hacía acordar a cuando ambos estaban el 12avo escuadrón, él como taicho y ella como fukutaicho.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirándose fijamente en los ojos del otro, solo que esta vez el silencio no era para nada incomodo.

-Prometo…- dijo al cabo de unos minutos Urahara-… que cuando todo esto termine, encontrare la forma de revertir el proceso y que vuelvan a ser solo shinigamis.

Hiyori siguió mirando fijamente sus ojos. Luego tapo sus ojos con su flequillo, mostrándole a Urahara una de esas sonrisas que difícil veces dejaba ver, y si las mostraba, eran solo para Shinji… aunque esta vez no.

-Nunca cambiaras Kisuke, sigues diciendo puras estupideces como siempre.

Volviendo a retomar el silencio que los caracterizaba. Ambos estaban felices en su interior, aunque la rubia nunca lo demostraría, habían recuperado a la persona a la que llegaron a ver como a un padre, o como a una hija.

* * *

**N_otas de la _A_utora:_**_ Supongo, que algunos, se dieron cuenta de que Hiyori es uno de mis personajes favoritos... y la forma en la que Urahara quiere a Hiyori como a una hija y ella a el como un padre se me hace tan tieeernnaaa! xDDDD! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejenme sus reviews siii¡?. Nos leemos, se me cuidan. Bezasoooo._


End file.
